


Just A Little Bit

by hotdadsunite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotdadsunite/pseuds/hotdadsunite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin Smith X Reader Lemon Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Bit

**Author's Note:**

> Erwin Smith and company is copyrighted to Hajime Isayama  
>  Song Just a Little Bit is Copyrighted to Kids Of 88  
>  We do not claim rights to character(s)/property  
>  The work you're about to read is fanmade and for entertainment purposes

Blood curdling screams took the air as shadows shrouded your sight.

**"Wake up! Please _ wake up!"**

With fear you rustled from beneath your polyester sheets. Taking only a few moments to realize that it was a faint dream. That no one was screaming for you. With a sigh you collected your racing thoughts before poking your head out from beneath the polyester protection. Stark darkness blissfully accompanied by the small tender kisses of the sun's rays behind blinds. Rising to your feet you opened the window, it was barely even sunrise. Never the less it was time to wash up and get ready for another day. For a month now you have had the same dream; someone screaming out for you. Their voice distorted with heartache and fear. Jumping to your feet you gathered necessities and headed to the shower room. Quietly shutting your bedroom door behind you with a smile. With everyone still asleep you payed no mind to the silence drifting throughout the base. Honestly you welcomed it; silence was better than the screams of panic...

Truth be told you were always the first one up and the last to bed. Many cadets would ask you why; even a few of your comrades you raise a eyebrow or two on occasion. And you wouldn't truthfully explain either. Always stating that you liked peace and solitude. Never mind the fact that the Commander was the second to rise in the morning, and the second to last to sleep. Giving the both of you plenty of time to talk and exchange stories or just enjoy one anther's company in silence. Though lately he seemed aggressive when ever you could possibly be overexerting yourself regardless with how mundane the task or event was. Even going so far as to help finish your chores and send you up to his office to spend the rest of the day with him stress and work free.

With a quick shower done and each article of clothing in its proper place you headed downstairs to the kitchen. Making sure not to trigger any of the creaky steps in your path. In no time you stood in your designated area; preparing both a simple apple oatmeal and coffee for those who still slept. The fragrance of hot coffee dancing hand and hand with sizzling apple crisps, taunting those sleeping behind closed doors. And in no time the base was bustling with the somnolent but excited footsteps of your comrades.

" _Levi! Look! Mike! Can you believe that smell! _ is making us breakfast! I can practically taste the cinnamon and apple on my tongue already!_ " Immediately you were bombarded with the love of another; your senses overtaken by this single comrade's excitement!

" _And a good morning to you Hanji!_ " you chirped, happily accepting the embrace of the excited brunette. Thankfully a somnolent Levi simply removed the scientist from your side; he was not going to let Hanji's display of affection get in the way of his morning coffee.

" _Good morning to you too Levi, sleep well?_ " A grumble escaped his lips as he brought the streaming cup to his lips. All you could do was smile and go back to cooking; Levi wasn't much of a morning person. Though yet again he wasn't much of a anytime person either.

Several minutes passed and everyone seemed to be accounted for in the kitchen. Dishing out oatmeal you took a few mental notes. Hanji was pestering Levi about recent titan studies, Oruo seemed to be mimicking Levi and trying to get Petra's attention, whom was engrossed in how Levi was eating his meal. Eld and Gunther we now busy eating, nothing much to note about there. Mike seemed to be patiently awaiting his food; enjoying the savory scent of what you had prepared for their pleasure. Everyone was there; expect Erwin Smith. A sigh escaped your lips; you were really hoping he would have been up before everyone else like usual. Granted with his mood swings the past month it could have turned into a one sided argument that you would have won anyway. But why was today different? He would **always** sit in the kitchen, watching you make coffee for the both of you and on occasions even help out with breakfast even with his dismissal of wanting any. Though in the end he would always eat with you. He was never to thrilled to be too far away from you

Granted he had been acting strange the past month since that failed expedition had occurred. Though in all honesty you should have been the one acting unusual; you were almost killed by a Titan attempting to save a few comrades. Everything that day seemed to wrong; flare guns were jamming and new comrades just froze up when faced with a Titan. This allowed for half of the Scouting Legion outside the walls to be taken by surprise by just a handful of _Aberrants_ when only a few people failed to do their jobs.

You were in Erwin's group at the head of the formation. Only when you started to spot a few riderless horses running in the distance did you decided to veer off to gather them with permission. Only your plans didn't go accordingly. Upon circling the horses and heading back to the others, your senses were over taken by distant screaming. In no time you left the horses to turn around and head through a small thicket of trees. The unmanned horses would find and join the formation easily, so you had no worries. Though what you saw in the next clearing left you speechless. Titan bodies and blood littered the clearing. Comrades on both horse and foot trying their best to fight off not one but two _Aberrants_ and in the distance more were approaching. It seemed as if just mere seconds passed as two comrades had fallen along with just one _Aberrant_. Leaving two others running on foot with a titan fast on their heels; and more still visible in the distance. Quickly you shot a black flare, signalling that you had spotted a Deviant Type Titan.

The events that began to unfold happened all to fast. The _Abberant_ had crushed one man under his foot and quickly reached out to the last man before it. All the while you rode towards them head on. And as if some sick joke your horse tripped causing the both of you to topple head over heels. The steed slamming down onto your frame with such force causing you to immediately lose all thoughts residing within reality. It was as if a train had collided with you but had enough deficiency to slam the brakes before too much damage was done. You; vision blurred, body cracking and hair wet and sticking with crimson, silently watched your mount hightail it from what death was coming. Staggering to your feet, lids heavy you turned to the commotion behind you. Eyes glossed over, ever observing the titan coming to a halt before you; grabbing the screaming man who seemed to be talking to you. But everything was muffled to you; as if underwater. Though this did not matter, within seconds it was over. A simple bite from death's jaws and soft droplets of crimson sprayed above you like a faint fog.

You were locked in a dead-gaze to the beast standing before you. Heart rate slow, head foggy; you were so tired, Though you understood and accepted what strain of reality flashed through your cracked psyche. That you would die, right now in this very moment without so much as a goodbye to your loved ones. Becoming nothing but a faded memory that would crack the hearts of those you've touched. Head down, staring at the crimson grass beneath you feet. Lip quivering, dripping red and freezing. Eyes shutting tight as death's shadow stood over you. Fingers reaching out, greedy and gluttonous for your shaking bones.

" _I'm sorry...I'm ready..._ " Was all you could utter, puffy cheeks now drowning in tears.

Immediately your body jerked back within a tight grasp. You could hear voices, faintly screaming your name. Cold, frail and shaking you now felt warmth, your heart mimicking the beat of another. Someone was holding you? Heavy lids opening you just barely caught the sight of Levi finishing off the _Abberant_ with ease. Familiar but fear stricken faces following you on horseback. Mind attempting to piece together the events unfolding, your sight immediately began to fade. Only the heartbreaking voice of the Commander in your ear.

" **Wake up! Please _ wake up!** "

Though you wouldn't recall his panic, you were long gone from consciousness then.

Deep in memories you practically jumped when Mike placed a hand on your shoulder. " _You alright?_ "

" _Yes, I was just thinking how much fun we will have today! Not often we all get a day off!_ "

Mike simply smiled and wandered back to his seat only to observe Hanji as she shouted out today's possible activities with such enthusiasm to the group still seated. Leaving you to finish off your dishes and start making not one but two cups of coffee. Though you were still listening to their excitement.

" _We should all go to one of those small theaters tonight! We can leave right now and fill up the time with even more fun!_ "

" _Well before we get all excited we should let Erwin know about any of our plans though Hanji...in case he has anything we need to do before leaving though he might still be slee-_ " Eld was quickly cut off

" _I saw Commander Erwin enter his office this morning..._ " Levi pipped up; taking another swig of his coffee.

" _You would think with aroma as sweet as this he would notice we are all up, I don't even think he knows _ made any of this yet..._ " Mike of spoke, of course giving the air another deep inhale with delight.

Of course he would know; you went out of your way to make breakfast and brew fresh coffee every morning for everyone, especially for Erwin. You enjoyed watching him eat and savor everything you worked hard on. Truth be told you loved it when everyone enjoyed your cooking. Though when it came to Erwin there was a little bit more satisfaction. You loved to see his stress practically melt away with every bite; his worries seemed to vanish even for a moment with each sip of coffee you prepared him. Even if you could make him smile for just a moment your day was made and you could go through the hours with ease. Regardless of stress, worry or care.

With your few dishes done you joined Petra in making some coffee. Never the less she was done before you poured the steaming liquid into one mug. Though Levi quickly stopped her; taking one of the two mugs from her hands. This spooked the young girl and before she spoke he gave her a simple stare of 'wait'. Only giving an explanation as you made your way up the stairs; a cup of coffee in each hand.

" _Levi! That was for Erwin; I wanted to bring him some coffee so _ wouldn't have to do so much!_ " The red head seemed a bit shocked more than anything regarding the man's unusual actions.

" _He wont drink your coffee Petra..._ "

" _Why not?_ " Everyone residing within the kitchen was observing the two

" _Because he wont drink any coffee unless _ makes it..._ " Words blunt, Levi continued to enjoy his new cup of paradise for the day.

" _That is so cute!_ " The young girl squealed in response.

" _You can call it that I suppose..._ " Another sip of paradise was interrupted by a excited Hanji

" _Levi don't be such a sourpuss! Its plain as day whats going on with those two! Wake up and smell the coffee!_ "

" _I am trying but someone keeps interrupting me!_ "

Stopping just before his office door you noticed it was still open, but just barely. Giving the wooden panels a gentle knock with your foot, the mundane shuffling of papers from the other side came to a halt.

" _Come in..._ " Authoritative voice, fading into the sound of paper shuffling once again.

Pushing the door open with your body you entered, shutting it with a simple bop of your bottom once you had entered his domain.

His eyes, gliding across the document before him, shoulders strong and rigid, fingers wrapped around his pen like a vice and lips pulled with concentration. He appeared to be deep in thought, even a bit agitated with the mundane tasks before him. Though only when you spoke three simple words 'Good Morning Erwin' his body relaxed. Lips cracked with a smile, shoulders pulled forward with relief, pen now alone upon the desk and eyes shut as he greet you warmly.

" _And a good morning to you _! Is that coffee for me?_ " Brows raised, voice playful and eyes locked onto one of the cups in your grasp. And like that he was already rising from his seat.

" _This? Oh no, it is reserved for a someone of high discipline and authority...someone who is matur-_ " You stopped; opening your eyes to see Erwin with a needy hand on the cup residing in one of your grasps.

" _He sounds like a handsome man, too bad I'll have to kill him..._ " Voice dark, both hands were now surrounding the cup, rough hands pressed against your own.

" _I know its shame...kind of hoping he wins, he's MUCH more attractive than you...I don't want to settle for second best_ " Eyes lowering in protest to Erwin's gentle tug of the cup.

" _Well can Mr. Handsome do this?_ " Erwin withdrew from the cup and began to wiggle his brows; first one by one than together.

With a small laugh you held out the cup, " **Yes!** " And greedily he snatched it from your palm. Quickly finding his way back behind his desk, happily inhaling the sweet scent rising from the steaming liquid between his palms.

You of course took this opportunity to take a seat and enjoy your small cup of paradise as well. Occasionally looking up from your cup to the face of the Commander. Smiling at his subtle expressions of bliss, the way his lips curled around the rip of the mug. His cheeks rising with warmth as the taste of heaven danced from taste-bud to taste-bud. Your cheeks to lit up with warmth, your face now flushed with happiness. Only to quickly hide your expression with his eyes met with yours.

Several moments passed and the office was silent. All that could be heard was the slight commotion going on in the kitchen on the 1st floor. What ever was going on Hanji seemed to be excited, and Levi as usual seemed to be screaming at the brunette. Only her name left his lips as the Kitchen went into another uproar of shenanigans below. All that noise reminded you of some earlier concerns.

" _Oh Erwin, Hanji and the others wanted to know if they would have any work to do before heading out today?_ "

" _There is nothing that they need to do today, I expect everyone to enjoy themselves..._ " Eyes finally leaving your form as he returned to the last couple of papers before him. Pen now steadily scribbling the documents surface.

" _Erwin..._ "

" _Hm?_ " He continued his work, momentarily flashing you a smile when your voice reach his ears.

" _Well I was wondering, if you would want to catch a play tonight?_ " Your voice was higher now, cheeks hot and flushed.

Erwin began to nod along to his thoughts for a few moments before finishing up the final page. Eying his signature before gathering up his work neatly into a pile.

" _I'm afraid I has some work today...mundane tasks of paper work, filing and a simple meeting or two..._ " He did not look up from his busy hands. But he could hear your disappointed sigh.

" _I thought you were off today?_ "

Standing from his seat he placed documents under arm and hand around his cup.

" _There was some last minute adjustments...being a Commander I have to live with these intrusions_ "

He began to walk from his desk, opening the door and made way down the stairs. You were quickly on his heels, unsure of what you could say to show disapproval; but not to show disrespect for his duties.

Opening the front door her turned to you; eyes settling upon your face. The edges of his lips tugging down as he examined your doleful expression. Reaching out he place his cup in your free hand; locking gaze with disappointed eyes.

" _You never have a day off..._ "

" _I'll make it up to you _...I promise..._ " With a smile he withdrew his hand and left, closing the door gingerly behind him.  
Levi approached you, Hanji hot on his heels.

" _Where did he rush off to in a hurry?_ "

" _He has to work today Levi...and he said we are all free today to do as planned..._ "

Hanji immediately jumped for joy, " _Yes! I mean it sucks that he cant join us, but **YES** no work! Alright guys lets leave now!_ "

Like that Hanji bolted out the door, only to stop and wait for each one of her comrades to silently walk out, one by one. But when it came to you she frowned.

" _I'm going to stay behind Hanji, got a bit of a headache..._ "

" _But _! Are you sure!?_ "

" _Yeah I'm sure, don't worry about me I'll be fine just need some rest is all._ "

Reluctantly Hanji accepted your assurance, bolting off after the others who were keeping up with Levi's pace.

Shutting the door you sighed, with much distaste you made way to the kitchen. Hanji had everyone in such a hurry they didn't do any of their dishes. Let alone turn off the coffee that was now bubbling to the bottom of the pot.

" _Guess I should clean...have plenty of time to myself..._ "

It took you no time to tidy the kitchen, quickly washing and drying each utensil and plate. What ever you had planed on doing after the small cleanup quickly went out the window, you had apparently been bit by the cleaning bug. Taking the liberty to tidy up not just the kitchen but the whole base.

Running back to the front door you peeked outside; no one was around, no one would be home anytime soon. That would allow you to let your voice out. Gathering supplies, courtesy of Levi's constant nagging for cleanliness you pulled back your hair and began with a quick sweep of the kitchen floor.

_**Working your fingers to the bone** _  
_**Driving you mad and he shoulda known** _  
_**Wrap it baby I'm taking you home** _  
_**Get off your phone** _  
_**I want you alone** _

_**Take just a little bit of time** _  
_**Just to make you feel alright** _  
_**Just enough to ease the party** _  
_**Hit the lights!** _

Time seemed to fly by as you were now at the stairs; quickly dusting and polishing the rails. Taking your time, allowing the cotton cloth to gently glide over the stark surface you examined. Surprising Levi made it look easier than it actually was, now at the top of the stairs you were practically out of breathe. You would be sure to thank the small man for never having you clean it during one of his 'moods'.

Hastily you tidied your own room, not much needed to be done their. The same could be said with Levi's room. Though many of your other comrades didn't take much pride in cleanliness. Cleanliness was next to godliness and your comrades did not care at all; especially Hanji. Papers littered her floor, desk and the trash bins were overflowing. Never the less you did your best. gathering up any scrap of paper and throwing them all into a large bag and placing it beside her desk. Incase she needed to look through any ramblings she may has written down. With most of the mess cleaned up in each room now, you moved onto gathering any and all scattered articles of clothing. Needless to say you were deep in thought and woefully disappointed at how the day was turning out.

" _He said we would make it up to me... he promised..._ "

You were now in Erwin's office; it was always kept in check, but being as he left in somewhat of a hurry this morning he did leave it in a skewed mess. Carefully you straightened each pile of documents that still covered the desk's face. Sick of silence and intrusive thoughts you sang to yourself, allowing your voice to reach it max volume with no care. You were home alone, and no one would be back any time soon.

_**You've got pressure dripping off your shoulders** _  
_**Let me be the one to relieve it!** _  
_**Let's get unprofessional** _  
_**Don't you know its gonna feel much better with Ahh!** _

_**It's what you need!** _

_**Feeling the tension** _  
_**Feeling the stress** _  
_**I've got a notion I want to confess** _  
_**Looking so good when your hair is a mess** _  
_**Tearing the buttons right off of your dress** _

_**Working you over time I'm** _  
_**Getting you over the line I'm** _  
_**Climbing your ladder and making you better** _  
_**Cuz it's what you** **need!**_

" _Well if you want to be the one to relieve it..._ "

You froze in your tracks; turning around just enough to see Erwin Smith gingerly close his office door. Eyes never leaving your form.

" _Erwin! H-h-how, I-I thought you were busy today!?_ "

" _Well you are a difficult individual to get alone...and that's saying something_ " He approached you, one painstakingly slow step at a time, a smile plastered across his face.

" _I-I didn't hear you come in_ " Turning to face him fully, he reached out, releasing your hair from that pesky clip you had put on earlier.

" _I doubt you would have...you were singing so loudly...I managed to walk up here without raising a single one of your alarms no doubt..._ "

" _I...I guess I was singing loudly..._ " Face flushed from his actions you refused to meet his gaze. Only staring at the floor beneath his leather boots.

" _Dont fret...I enjoy your voice, especially when you're screaming...such a shame you stopped though..._ "

Gently he grasped your chin, tilting your face up to his. The pad of his thumb just rubbing your bottom lip ever so slightly.

" _Er-Erwin! W-what are you-_ "

" _Making it up to you..._ "

Heart skipping a beat at the sheer contact of his lips upon yours. Rough and hungrily he pulled you closer, wanting, begging for acceptance. And like snow you melted in his lusting radiance. Eyes shutting softly, arms snaking around his neck, shivering ever so slightly when his arms claimed your waist. You returned his lust, feedings his desires and most of all feeding your dreams. Gently you pulled his bottom lip, playing, toying and wanting. Withdrawing with a small smile across your face you locked with his gaze. His lips pulling into a playful snarl, blue orbs barely visible, lids heavy with desire. And like prey you escaped his grasp; a smile across your face, as if saying 'catch me'. And like the predator he was, he gladly accepted the challenge. Letting you take just two steps before grasping your form, pushing you against his desk, knocking over his name plate.

 _"E-erwin I just clea-_ " Hungrily he cut you off; lips claiming your own. Trailing down your neck, lifting you onto his desk. An assortment of papers crumbling under your ass.

" _Its fine...not like Levi will see it..._ " And as if on que he began to clear his desk, hastily and messily shoving his belongings to the floor in a few sweeps. Never removing his lips from your flesh as if to do so was punishable by death. Though you chuckled at his 'subtle' actions only to feel a devilish smirk press against your throat and a throbbing beneath his jeans against your knee.

" _Already saluting Commander?_ " Eyebrows raised you pulled him closer,bolo tie intertwined with your fingers for just a few moments.

" _Isn't that an understatement __ " Voice soft and sensual as he withdrew. Removing his jacket, belts and shirt within a few moments. You were suppose to be doing the same action, but you got a little caught up in the show. Your jacket being the only thing hitting the floor. Mouth open just a bit you watched Erwin. Eyes scanning the uncharted terrain of your new playground. Every ripple of his back, every pink scar that traveled across his flesh; some darker and corresponding with the belts you all were required to wear.

" _Enjoying the show?_ " Smirk ever present; thumb casually unbuttoning his pants before turning back to you.

" _Y-yes sir!_ " Cheeks flushed, you were dancing on pure nerves now.

" _Seems your a little off your game today_ " Tugging on your belts, raising a brow in question.

" _I-I-_ " Lips silencing yours he chuckled sweetly.

" _Just follow my lead_ "

Wasting no time he unclasped the necessary belts around your form; occasionally lifting them from the spot and allowing one or two to smack down against your body. His actions would earn some yelp of surprise from you. In return only a chuckle and a soft ' _I'm sorry_ ' would leave his own.

Lifting your arms you allowed for the swift removal of cotton fabric, quickly it was discarded to the floor. Flesh assaulted by cool air and the sensation of hungry lips. Trailing around your navel he began quick work unbuttoning your pants. Only to trail his way to your throat, kissing along the contour of you bra finding planting a grip along your collarbone. Fingers dancing, teasing and trailing under the crimson fabric; testing out the boundaries of uncharted territory. Fingers eventually finding the clasp of the garment; only to struggle once or twice before a triumphant HOORAA escaped his lips in hushed tones.

Lips parting for a small chuckle at his display of pride quickly fled into a gasp as lips surround one of your lone breasts. Arching your back to his new exploration plans you struggled to keep in a moan. Teeth gently teasing your aching breast; his hand reaching a firm but enchanting grip on the small of your back.

Your were keeping in any noise; daring not to let a word escape your lips even in hushed tones.

" _I wanna hear you...let it out..._ "

Gently pulling on the lobe of you ear; teeth leaving marks across your collar bone as he ventured down below. Fingers trailing across your stomach; so slow, oh how he took his time. Smiling at every moan you tried so hard to hold back; every bite of your lip and deep breath you kept in.

Unzipping your pants he quickly disposed of them; making quick work to memorize every turn of your legs. Lingering across the scars the uniform gave to its bearer. A subtle pink; just dark enough to engage the viewer; texture like that of velvet. Tips of his fingers barely trailing underneath the crimson fabric; finally entering your wet orifice.

" _So wet...now I know you are struggling to hold it in..._ "

All you could do was give a small "mmmhmmm" before gasping at his next action. Gently he would massage your lower lips, pushing and watching you squirm beneath him; smiling at you moaned through clenched teeth. A single thrust inward with his finger and you gasped; heart racing as butterflies fluttered throughout your ribcage.

Slowly he would add another; till you would were quivering beneath him, till you begged for his touch; till you craved something more. And only then would he withdraw; removing your panties with his tender yet drenched touch. Sitting up slightly you raised a brow; somewhat struggling to level your breathing. Watching him unzip and remove the constricting garments of his lower half. Eyes now wide you observed his cock spring up from its constraints. A smirk across his lips; wet hand stroking the length of his member, he was more than claim you as his own; all he wanted now was to hear his name pour from those soft lips.

Positioning himself above you he lingered near your throat, trailing yet again to your breasts. Hand finding the small of your back with every arch and moan that you willing gave him. Pulling you closer he rested his throbbing cock at your entrance. Gently rubbing it across your clit in a small but excruciatingly slow rhythm. Lips to your ear he practically purred; listening to your labored breaths. Teasing you till certain release only to stop and widen his stance; opening your legs with much pleasure he began to enter you. Thrusting fully into your cunt he slowly moved; allowing your body to accommodate his size.

Gasping you clenched teeth; arms wrapping around his chest, nails digging into his shoulder blades with every motion he proceeded with. Discomfort was minimal and you began to pant; requesting for him to speed up. He did so without question; his bones grinding against your own; thrusting in rhythm with his breath. Cock slamming into the walls of your womb he proceeded to heighten the speed. His lips cracking into a smile as you moaned his name. His arm snaking around your waist he adjusted your position; raising your hips a bit further; allowing him to push against your inner walls. Thrust quickening with your breath; he was careful to monitor now. Your breathing was becoming labored; body quivering with rising climax. He would quicken his pace to bring his own climax closer to your own. Within moments you let out a cry of release; his name a enchanting taste on your tongue. But he didn't stop; not until he to had met his end. Only to thrust deeper and more chaotically; his rhythm crumbling as he met his euphoric demise. His hot seed spilling deep within you; dripping out from between your legs he withdrew. Panting heavily, shoulders rising and falling with every breathe he smiled; lids lazily open with lust examining the beauty that laid on his desk before him.

He let you catch your breathe; watching the rise and fall of your breasts. Sitting up you smiled at the proud man. Cheeks hot and flushed; you attempted to cover yourself with your arms. A smirk crossed his lips and he raised your chin to his; lips crashing down on yours again. Breaking the kiss you snaked your arms around his neck; pulling his bolo tie slightly to peek his interest even more.

" _Perhaps we should clean up...Levi would have a fit if he were to see the mess we have made..._ "

" _Levi will have more to worry about soon...I want to enjoy my day off and that involves making quite a scene with you throughout the house.._ " A chuckle escaped his throat as he lifted you from his desk. Your legs instinctively wrapping around his waist.

" _And I do believe this is only breakfast? I still have quite a few more courses to go through...for a man of my size and statue...right chef?_ " He tilted his forehead to yours; eye closed awaiting your answer.

" _I plan on giving you an award winning seven course meal_ " Lips curling you pecked your Commander on the lips. His chest rumbling with a playful growl.

" _Seven huh? I am sure we can find seven spots worthy of such occasion_ " Enthusiasm shining through his eyes he carried you from his office; quickly making way to his bed chambers. Oh how much he had been wanting to taste your cuisine directly from the source. And today would be the first of many.


End file.
